Curse of the Flesh
by Grendel226
Summary: R+D, (Time for a real summary). Dorothy encounters a technical problem and finds it necessary to seek help from a shady android dealer. However, her involvement with him leads to consequences and changes she could never have imagined.
1. Cognizance Slipping

chapter1 ~-=Curse of the Flesh=-~   
A Big O fanfiction by Grendel226 a.k.a. Arren Dracone 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. This fanfiction is rated R for mildly disturbing images, mild violence and adult situations. As always comments are appreciated, and flames will incur my wrath. ;-) Note: Asterisks denote a major jump in time and/or location. 

Prologue: 

This is Paradigm City. A city of lost memories and lost hopes. But I have retained some of my memories. I am R. Dorothy Waynewright, a mimic of what was once a real person. Now like everything else in this city I am a shade: something not entirely real, and yet not surreal either. However, a creature, even a biological construct, cannot live in the balance, and my scales had to tip towards reality or madness. At the start of my journey I was in the care of Roger Smith, Paradigm City's top negotiator. Residing in his gloomy mansion along with his servant Norman, my duties seemed to be keeping Roger in order. I am after all perfection while he is flesh and therefore a flawed creation like the rest of humanity. But when is a flaw really a flaw? When does one cross the border from imperfection to something they could never name? I was soon to find out... 

Chapter 1:   
Cognizance Slipping 

"DOROTHY!" Roger's angered bellow echoed through the mansion. The only other sound was the cacophony resonating from the piano, which Dorothy was mercilessly attacking with her slender fingers, creating deafening cascades of perfect fifths and atonal sevenths. "Good morning, Roger Smith," greeted the android, her eyes never moving from the lid of the piano but her fingers ceasing the den. "I had you learn to play for a reason," he snapped curtly running his fingers through his presently unkempt black hair. "And you have slept in. I assure you the eggs Norman made will be runny. How would you prefer I wake you?" Roger grimaced, his eyes still heavy with sleep. "Not with the piano, please? Unless you're playing what Instro taught you." "I fail to see how a pleasing melody would wake you. If I play something unpleasant to the ear then will you not rise more quickly to stop me?" It was a battle lost. A yawn escaped his mouth and he waved absently. "I'm going back to sleep for ten minutes. Wake me then...use the piano if it pleases you." "Very well Roger," she assented rising from the piano bench as Roger Smith wearily shut the door to his bedroom.   
Crossing the room, Dorothy examined the hourglass collection. Why had she left the piano? Was there something she was to accomplish here? The android stared blankly at the sea of hourglasses, trying to make sense of why she was there. Did they play a purpose in her morning activities?   
"Dorothy?" She swiveled her head to meet Roger's gaze. "I thought you were going to wake me in 10 minutes." Silence met his query as she struggled with what appeared to her to be a serious logical flaw. "What time is it?" she inquired in her usual monotone voice. "It's been half an hour. Don't you go forgetful on me now. How will I remember my appointments?" He knew very well that Norman kept track of his appointments but he felt the jest was necessary for if Dorothy had been able to show emotion, she would be in a state of panic. Somehow, R. Dorothy Waynewright had forgotten...misplaced a memory. This was something given to humans approaching senility and fickle minded youths, not an android engineered for perfection. "Forgive me Roger, will you please excuse me?" she asked without waiting for a reply. She swept past him and into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she sat in the middle of the floor with her legs curled under her and carefully began to analyze her systems, while Roger tramped down the stairs to find runny eggs that not even the best chef in Paradigm could salvage. 

"I have encountered an error." The monotone voice made Roger jump. His one o'clock appointment had canceled and he was staring pensively out the window to the gray landscape that sprawled below him. "An error?" "My memories are filling up." Roger blinked. A human could make as many new memories as he wanted. It had never occurred to him that an android would use a method of storage other than a common biological brain. Was it possible that Dorothy was running out of space to create new memories? "This is of the utmost importance," she stated in her usual monotone voice but for a moment Roger thought he detected a tinge of uneasiness in it. "Of course. Like I said earlier, I can't have you getting forgetful on me. Why don't you rest for awhile, and I'll look for some connections." "Rest? Roger Smith, just because I have encountered an error does not mean I am becoming human and therefore have begun to require rest." He rolled his eyes...defensive no matter what the circumstances. He was about to respond to her remark when she turned and left the room. Sighing, he removed a small black notebook from his pocket and flipped through it, cradling the phone receiver in his right hand when he found the right number.   
"Dastun, it's me. Yes I'm calling you on a favor. No, not the blonde from the boardwalk. Android upgrades. Yes. Yes. Reputable I assume? Oh...give me a second choice just in case. I guess I owe you again." *click* Roger stared at the two numbers that Dan Dastun had given him to contact. Both specialized in android repair and upgrade. One was in this dome, close to the business district, and one was located in a seedy area of town, a dive that supposedly did good work if the price was right. Slamming the door of the Griffon, he decided to try the more questionable site first. 

******************************** 

Steam crept up through cracks in the sidewalk and oil slicked the streets. The smell of stale air prevalent throughout Paradigm hung thicker here and clouds of fog crept lazily across Roger's path. Turning a corner he slipped down an alleyway and stepped over a dripping drainage pipe and something unidentifiable and pungent. Finding the proper door he knocked, glad that he was wearing gloves. He was normally not a squeamish man but this neighborhood was as bad as they came. A man with slicked auburn hair answered the door. "Yeh?" Roger cleared his throat and assumed his most businesslike postures. "I've come to see someone named Del about doing some work on an android." "I'm Del, please step into my establishment." The establishment was a bare brick building with conduits racing through the ceiling, not covered by any formal fixtures. Naked and disassembled androids lay strewn about the shop in a variety of parts, categories, and makes. Roger shuddered heavily imagining Dorothy nude and at this man's disposal. Del was greasy and resembled a drifter more than a businessman. He looked like the type that would talk you out of every dollar you had in your pocket. "Androids eh? So whaddaya got? Servant? Secretary?" "Actually, she's a very special android." "Ohhh!" Del cackled hoarsely and picked up a nearby box flashing its contents to Roger, who shuddered at the fiberglass breasts that were cast in the carton. "Special eh? I can fix 'er right up. She'll keep youse happy." "I believe you've misunderstood me," Roger interjected, cutting off Del's pitch to turn Dorothy into a harlot. "I need a memory upgrade for my android. She's running out of space I guess you could say." Del's smile broadened. He knew memory upgrades didn't come cheap. "Sure, sure, I can do that. It'll be five thousand." Roger nodded and glanced at the bare brick walls again. "Give me some time to think. I'll be back." "Course you will!" shouted Del after Roger's disappearing form. Del also knew that while there were other companies more reputable than his, he was the only person in town that would upgrade android memory. Oh yes, he'd be back. 

Roger sighed. The better of the shops had not offered memory upgrades. It looked like he was stuck with Del. But he had to talk it over with Dorothy. He waited until dinner to confront her. Norman had reported that earlier in the day she had stood in the kitchen apparently trying to recall the task she had set about. Now she sat at the opposite end of the table, black clad and sullen, mimicking eating the fillet mignon that Norman had prepared. "I found someone who can help you Dorothy." "You are uneasy Roger," she observed without missing a beat. "Well it's not exactly what you'd call a nice place. How important is this memory upgrade Dorothy?" "It is of the utmost importance," she assured between mimicked bites. "I will eventually become more forgetful as my processors try to make room for new memories." Roger sighed again. He had suddenly lost his appetite. Did he let Dorothy slip into blissful ignorance, or succumb her to Del?   



	2. Ye Not Guilty

chapter2 ~-=Curse of the Flesh=-~   
A Big O fanfiction by Grendel226 a.k.a. Arren Dracone 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. This fanfiction is rated R for mildly disturbing images, mild violence and adult situations. As always comments are appreciated, and flames will incur my wrath. ;-) Note: Asterisks denote a major jump in time and/or location. 

Chapter 2:   
Ye Not Guilty 

"So this is the little lady?" Del wheezed unpleasantly. "I am R. Dorothy Waynewright," came the automatic response. "Nice piece of work, very nice indeed," Del whispered with genuine appreciation, his eyes sweeping over the android. Roger felt a twitch of jealousy for a reason he couldn't place, and fear for what Del might attempt while Dorothy was deactivated. "Five thousand, pick her up in two days." Roger glowered. He didn't want to leave Dorothy vulnerable and felt his heart sank as she slumped in reaction to her power supply being removed. The money was exchanged and Roger sped away from the shop. 

The two days moved so slowly it seemed time in Paradigm had come to a halt. Despite Norman's coaxing, Roger's eating habits became irregular and his sleeping habits became worse. He even found himself trying to pick out her favorite cacophony on the piano. What had taken hold of him? He stepped out onto the balcony in the cool night air staring blankly at the spot on the railing where Dorothy usually stood. "Good evening Master Roger," Norman stated casually. His concern for Roger had outweighed his sense of dignity. "Norman, why have I been behaving strangely? Why am I so upset? She's not human after all." Norman readjusted his eye patch and followed Roger's gaze. "I suspect it has something to do with the fact you have a fancy for Miss Dorothy," Norman asserted cautiously. Roger's temper had been more on edge than usual lately. But to his surprise he was greeted with silence. Roger's mind reeled. Had he been jealous because of the way Del leered at Dorothy? Did he actually miss her? Is this why he vainly tried to replicate her presence and why his life had become an upheaval? "Thank you Norman," Roger said to the empty air in front of him. His manservant had already retreated into the house to leave the master alone with his thoughts. In his mind Roger pictured Dorothy standing on the edge of the balcony, and he remembered what she had said to him once long ago: "If... neither of us had memories, and we met... so, then would you and I fall in love as well?" It had flustered him then and it flustered him now. In his mind the pale face turned and smiled at him. But there his imagination failed, for he had never seen Dorothy's features twist into a smile. His mind a mass of confusion, reeling for answers he retreated to bed. Tomorrow he would pick Dorothy up and life would be back to normal. If it could ever be normal again. 

"Here she is, good as new, I gave her a rolling memory system. She won't run out for a good long time." Del smiled, obviously pleased with his work. "Hello Roger," greeted Dorothy. He found himself smiling and then felt his heart catch in his chest. A tear trickled down Dorothy's cheek. "What's wrong?" he demanded sharply. "I am happy to see you Roger." Happy? This wasn't right. No matter how human she pretended to be, Dorothy was an android. There was no escaping the fact that she could not feel or display emotions. "What is this?" Roger growled, wheeling on Del. "Extra bonus. Since you was such a nice customer, I included an emotion chip." "That wasn't part of our deal!" Roger roared. Fate had been tampered with. No, Dorothy had been tampered with. He brought his arm back and prepared to follow through connecting with Del's face when a pair of heavy hands stopped his hand's flight. "Dorothy?" The android stared at him with what were almost pleading eyes. "I do not object to the emotion chip. Perhaps now I can better understand the nature of humans." Roger grimaced at Del who only looked extremely pleased with himself. "If this hurts her, you will pay. Make no mistake." His face inches from Del's, Roger turned and left the shop with Dorothy in tow. Cackling slightly, Del smiled. He knew Dorothy would be back. He had watched the two of them interact and had seen the sparks between them. No, Del was a wise old codger and he knew what emotions could do. And he knew that Dorothy would eventually return for what he had showed Roger tucked in the box. Humanity has a price of the curse of flesh and desire to please. The light faded from the alley as Del shut the door to his shop. 

******************************** 

Days were different now that Dorothy had acquired emotions, and Roger secretly delighted in watching her discover new facets of her personality. Her dry and stoic manner did not change which relieved him greatly. She promptly took to abusing the grand piano again to act as his personal alarm clock. She seemed to become more deeply involved with their conversations, and became genuinely friendly with Norman. Roger was watching Dorothy blossom with mixed emotions. She was still an android he reminded himself. But she had become so extraordinarily animated and alive he could barely contain his own secret excitement that she saw the world with more human eyes. The night wind whipped at the two of them, and Roger was watching her intently as she stood solid against the gusts on the ledge of the balcony. "Roger?" He turned to acknowledge her as she leapt off the railing and walked towards him. "If... neither of us had memories, and we met... so, then would you and I fall in love as well?" The question tormented him again and stung just as much as it had the first time. "Do you have feelings for me Dorothy?" he countered bluntly. He was shocked when her eyes were suddenly cast downward. "I am no longer perfect, Roger Smith. I have become flawed by human emotions." Anticipation rose within Roger as he tried to pry the answer from her. "You avoided my question. Do you care for me Dorothy?" The android's head pivoted upwards to meet his gaze. He was given an unexpected answer, albeit far less verbal than he was expecting as Dorothy's lips collided painfully with his. She had forgotten her greater than human strength in the moment and had forgotten that her structure was not as pliable as that of a human. Roger winced as his teeth were pressed violently into his gums and blood ran out of his mouth and down his lips. Gathering his strength, he pulled himself away before her kiss could cause more harm. Dorothy stared at his bloody lips and chin, his blood decorating her own lips as if she were a misbegotten vampire. Tears welled in her eyes as she raced past him. He heard the door to her room slam, and his heart shattered. Why couldn't the moment have been different? Why couldn't she have been more...more...human? 

In her room, Dorothy wept feeling heartbreak for the first time. No matter how she tried, she could never be human. She desperately wanted to acknowledge her feelings for Roger, which seemed to grow exponentially day by day. She wanted to be his friend, his confidante, his treasure, and his lover. But she was devoid of all of those privileges as long as she carried the cursed "R" in front of her name. Robot was so harsh and unfeeling. Was she harsh and unfeeling like her name? Exhausted from the exertion of emotions she had never known, Dorothy collapsed on the floor and wept as no human in this world has ever wept. 

Roger rose early the next morning, acutely aware that the piano was silent. His mouth immediately coursed with pain and he winced remembering the emotional and physical agony that had been doled out in equal parts the previous night. Maybe he could do something to help Dorothy. He could comfort her, or attempt to at least. A soft side was something Roger Smith rarely if ever displayed to the world. He could even present the idea of attempting to become yet more human to her. And if she agreed, well, then he'd search for the best android specialists to be found and try to accommodate her wishes.   
Roger appeared at breakfast and found Norman waiting for him. "Good gracious! Master Roger, whatever happened to you?" Glancing at his reflection in a silver platter Roger grimaced at his black and purple lips. "A slight mishap. Have you seen Dorothy this morning?" Norman shook his head. "She has not come out of her room yet this morning. I suspect we should wake her soon." Wake? She didn't sleep. Then Roger realized how human even the sage Norman was finding Dorothy to be. Forgoing his breakfast, Roger mounted the stairs and knocked sharply on Dorothy's door. "Dorothy? Dorothy? You can talk to me. You don't need to be ashamed." A pang of fear struck Roger in the stomach as he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of an empty room. 

******************************** 

Dorothy's feet struck the oily black surface of the street heavily as she walked down back alleys, weaving and trusting her sense of memory. She was going to the only place that she could seek her humanity. Reaching the door, Dorothy knocked and Del appeared in a thin stream of light from his workshop. "Heh...Dorothy. I knew you'd be back," he clucked ushering her into the bare brick room. "Human, isn't that it? You want to be human?" Dorothy nodded, despite the fact that terror clutched at her and threatened to overcome her. Del knew the emotion chip would create a need for adequacy in Dorothy. And he was ready to test his latest creations on her to see just how human she could become. Her body jolted as her power supply was unplugged. 

******************************** 

"I don't care if you're busy Dastun, have you seen Dorothy? Call me." Roger slammed the phone down and heaved a sigh. It had been three days since Dorothy had disappeared. His lips were healing, however his heart was far slower to do so. His eating habits and sleeping habits had become irregular again and his appointments had been canceled as he took to driving the Griffon recklessly up and down the streets of Paradigm in search of Dorothy. Try as he might, Norman was unable to help his master and was therefore grateful when at 3 a.m. a call came in. "What? WHAT? Are you certain?" Roger left the phone dangling haphazardly, the cord bouncing the receiver up and down like a yo-yo. Dastun had called to say one of his informants had seen a redheaded android entering Del's shop three days ago. Forgoing the Griffon, Roger opted to take Big O. As the megadeuce lumbered off across the city, Roger stared at the screen in front of him: "Cast in the name of god: ye not guilty." Wasn't that the epitome of Dorothy? She was the guiltless party in this fault, and he would carry the scars forever if she had been altered beyond her wishes. But what if she had been altered beyond his wishes? Shaking the thought he brought Big O to a halt in front of the shop and pivoted the mechanical arm to tear the roof from the structure, pipes trailing behind it like streamers. Del was nowhere to be seen, but what Roger found sickened him. Dorothy lay naked on a table in the center of the room. Her body had been grafted with different skin, and her face was twisted as if in unbearable agony. Leaving the cockpit, Roger carefully wrapped a shred of fabric from the floor across her slender frame to give the android something of her modesty. Steeling his nerves he prepared himself for the cumbersome task of lifting her and found her to be remarkably light. She couldn't weigh more than a normal human. He could consider the oddity later and carefully lifted R. Dorothy Waynewright into the cockpit of Big O before turning for the mansion. He had what he came for: next he would seek answers.   



	3. A Dangerous Game

chapter3 ~-=Curse of the Flesh=-~   
A Big O fanfiction by Grendel226 a.k.a. Arren Dracone 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. This fanfiction is rated R for mildly disturbing images, mild violence and adult situations. As always comments are appreciated, and flames will incur my wrath. ;-) Note: Asterisks denote a major jump in time and/or location. 

Chapter 3:   
A Dangerous Game 

Roger sat in the chair, his head heavy. A migraine had set in from lack of sleep, but he kept his vigil determined to find out the extent of the damage done to Dorothy. The lobby of Gentronix Androids Incoroporated, the more reputable of the companies that Dan Dastun had suggested had become Roger's haunt for the past forty-eight hours. Specialists had taken the deadweight android from him and had disappeared behind pristine glass doors. Roger's entire body seethed. He wanted nothing more than to take retribution on Del for his actions. He hated himself for not handling the overall situation with more grace; he was after all, the city's top negotiator. He even detested the lobby of Gentronix. It resembled the lobby of a large corporate office covered in plate glass windows with an enormous jade plant sprouting from a gray brick planter in the middle of the foyer. The secretaries who sat at the front reception desk would occasionally glance at him, but they went unnoticed. His eyes shifted uneasily from the vaulted glass ceiling and the gray sky overhead to the doors through which Dorothy had disappeared. His chin had become scruffy from the absence of a razor and his clothes were rumpled. But his appearance was the last thing on his mind. 

Six hours later, Roger was escorted through the doors and into what looked like a boardroom. He was greeted by a lone white-haired scientist who neglected to offer his name to Roger. "The man who worked on her was clearly a genius," the man rasped. "He's used a silicone based cell system to create skin capable of utilizing touch receptors. And her structure has been reworked using fiberglass with ballasts at the normal human centers of balance. Of course you knew about the emotion chip and the rolling memory." Roger's head throbbed as he tried to make sense of everything he had been told. "So, she's not damaged?" "Well," the scientist rasped coughing slightly, "it was quite an ordeal for her. She has lost some of her basic memory functions." "She doesn't remember anything?" "No no…when I say basic functions, I mean basic functions such as walking and talking. As well as what ever happened at that shop. You might call it an android form of post-traumatic stress disorder. This is probably the reason she was so inactive when you found her. We reprogrammed her with all the basic knowledge she seemed to be missing. She has in fact been asking for you if that's a comfort." While it was a small comfort Roger was still struggling to make sense of it all. "Then is she…" he struggled for the right word, "Damaged?" The scientist laughed. "Damaged? No not at all. More human though. Almost as human as you or I. There are still obviously artificial aspects but she now appears to be in possession of an almost completely functional female body. Naturally she lacks mitochondria so her body will not undergo changes as a body normally would. She does now have a functional blood system now, but that of course is also synthetic and regenerating based on a time lapse. But otherwise it would appear this con job has made her as close to human as I will ever see an android. Her original creator and this misanthrope Del knew their craft." Roger nodded, feeling weary with relief while questions still plagued his mind. "You can see her now" the old scientist prompted. Before he went in the door, Roger turned to the old scientist. "Why did she appear to be in such pain when she came in?" The scientist stared at his shoes for a moment as if inspecting them and then stared at Roger through wrinkled eyes. "We don't know how the touch receptors for the grafted skin was tested. But it is clear she can experience pain." Roger's heart sank. Had Del tortured her, or worse? The need for revenge threatened to overtake him again when the scientist pushed the door open and his eyes met Dorothy's. She was sitting upright in what appeared to be a hospital bed. Her skin was still pallid but he knew that now it was capable of sensing as acutely as his own flesh was. She blinked at him as he sat in the chair beside her bed. "Dorothy," he said in greeting, hoping the bruises on his lips were faded enough that they would not recall unpleasant memories for her. "I dislike my attire," she stated almost accusingly. The corners of his lips twitched into a smirk. She was clad in a paisley hospital gown that was open in the back, exposing her bare shoulders. The unruly and tasteless garment would reveal more unless she kept her back to the pillow. Roger found himself chuckling. "I find it rather attractive," he said with a dry smile. She turned away from him and stared at the wall straight ahead. "You're a louse, Roger Smith." 

******************************** 

The Griffon roared up in front of Roger's mansion and the pair stepped out to be greeted by Norman. "Miss Dorothy! I'm so glad to see you are safe." Dorothy smiled at Norman and gave him an experimental hug in greeting. Roger scowled. He hadn't been given nearly as affectionate a greeting. In fact, she had called him a louse. But she was home. Norman had reached in the trunk to take the bag that Dorothy had left Gentronix with that carried spare parts in case of a malfunction. "That won't be necessary Norman, I am perfectly capable of…" Roger peered behind the car and was shocked by what he saw. Dorothy sat on the ground with a stunned look on her face, the bag sitting in front of her. She had underestimated the weight of the bag and possibly overestimated her strength. Her new frame was still strong but not equal to the steel frame she had previously sported. An adjustment she would have to become used to. Norman helped the perplexed android up and then collected the bag, quickly disappearing into the house. "I must make a note of this new weakness," Dorothy said with careful consideration. "My strength has been diminished. I certainly hope that not many more mishaps accompany this transformation." But her miscalculation of her strength was only the beginning. She had helped Norman in the kitchen many times prior to her transformation, but never had she taken human objectives into consideration. Roger skidded downstairs and into the kitchen upon hearing a yelp of pain and found Dorothy nursing a pair of burned hands, the soufflé she had attempted to remove from the oven still bubbling on the rack. "I am aware of the heat but unused to sensing it," she said in an apologetic tone upon noticing Roger in the doorway. Roger called Gentronix to find out the healing processes for silicone graft skin, and Norman bandaged her hands and gently introduced her to the concept of hot pads. Dinner lead to a second fiasco as she was actually able to taste food for the first time. However, she chose the same soufflé that had scarred her hands earlier and this time chose to char her tongue by taking a heaping bite before it had cooled. Roger had to hide his mirth and his concern but relished watching her experience so many new things for the first time. "Dinner was exquisite Norman," Dorothy remarked as she helped to clear the table. "I do believe I am developing a somewhat illogical dislike of soufflé," she added tartly as she examined her bandaged hands. Roger was trying to imagine what all this sudden transformation could be like for her. She had known about so many different human sensations yet had never been subjected to them before, and now her newly implanted sensors let her experience the world in entirely new dimensions. 

They stood on the balcony for an after dinner conversation and the third mishap of the day occurred. Dorothy balanced precariously on the balcony when a gust of wind caught her. She teetered a moment and Roger rushed forward to steady her. His hands rested on her waist to balance her on her perch, until moments later she wearily stated, "I believe this has become precarious since my balance has been impaired." Stepping off the railing she turned to face Roger and scowled pensively. "The sensation of touch is an intriguing one. I must confess this new frame is not to my liking, however." "Yes," Roger replied choosing his words carefully, "I can see its disadvantages." "It is not without advantages," replied Dorothy, her eyes never leaving his as she ran a finger gently across his still slightly swollen lips. Roger bit his tongue. He hoped she had not remembered the kiss. He had secretly wished that would be part of her memories that were lost. He tilted her chin lightly with his hand and pressed his fingers to the warmth of her cheek. Warmth…a property that had been alien to her until now. She felt so real. So perfectly human. Perfectly human? But aren't humans the imperfect ones? He mused momentarily. Dorothy still had many of the perfections of an android, but now bore many characteristics of humanity. She was a paradigm, much like the city: a set, which now contained an alien yet particular element. Dorothy leaned in against him, her eyes filled with uncertainty. Roger steeled himself preparing for a bold statement. "Yes." The only word to escape his lips. "Yes? Your sentences appear to be fragmented Roger. Perhaps you should take less wine at dinner." He shook his head in exasperation, "No, I mean your question. Do you remember your question Dorothy?" Dorothy's eyes became a void as she turned her head to look out at the city. "I fully remember my question. But we have not lost our memories and therefore my question lacks validation." Roger's mind moved like a steel trap. He wouldn't let her evade his question tonight. "But I don't remember a time when you have looked more beautiful. And I don't remember a time when I didn't think about you. So I guess you could say I've lost my memories of what life was like without you." Dorothy turned her head back to him and stared at him with her obsidian eyes. "You are sly Roger Smith. It appears my question is valid under your circumstances." "And you, Dorothy Waynewright have received the answer to your question. Yes." Her eyes were filled with confusion, anticipation, and uncertainty as he pulled her close to him and again gently tilted her chin up so their gaze met. Carefully, Roger leaned forward not wanting to repeat the errors of their last encounter. His lips brushed lightly against hers and her eyelids fluttered shut as she tried to comprehend the new tactile sensations of a body close to hers and emotions she had never experienced. To his surprise and delight she returned his kiss, her lips parting slightly to grant him the intimacy he hoped for. Their kiss deepened and her senses swam. This was a dangerous game she played. Succumbing to human emotions would seem to push her further away from the perfection she had known. But at the same time it opened the door to her for a new perfection, which she could have never known. She felt consumed by the moment and desperately tried to return Roger's affections, unsure of the situation and the proper reaction. Roger relished the feeling of her lips against his…her body so close that he could feel every curve against him. The kiss was awkward but he reminded himself that this situation was alien to her. She would learn, and he would not be unnerved by the situation. He was after all a negotiator. "Sir?" Roger reluctantly pulled away from Dorothy to find Norman standing at the balcony door. Quickly, Roger tried to regain his composure and straightened his suit. "Yes?" "A phone call for you sir, Mr. Dastun." Roger suddenly had the urge to hang up on Dan but stalked into the building and took up the receiver. "It better be good, Dan. What? Where was it? I'll be in touch." Putting the phone back on the hook he turned to find Dorothy staring quietly at him. "That was Dan Dastun," he stated unnecessarily. Dorothy waited patiently for information that she had not already ascertained. "They found Del's body floating in the harbor. He's been dead for a few days." Dorothy seemed to be staring past Roger as she quietly repeated, "Del, dead?" "It would seem you and I are the prime suspects since we were the last people to see him, and we were dissatisfied with him at the time." Dorothy nodded quietly and retreated to her room, and Roger collapsed into bed. This truly was a dangerous game.   



	4. Truths and Tales

chapter4 ~-=Curse of the Flesh=-~   
A Big O fanfiction by Grendel226 a.k.a. Arren Dracone 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. This fanfiction is rated R for mildly disturbing images, mild violence and adult situations. As always comments are appreciated, and flames will incur my wrath. ;-) Note: Asterisks denote a major jump in time and/or location. 

Chapter 4:   
Truths and Tales 

Roger and Dorothy had not left the mansion under Dastun's advice. Three weeks had passed since Del's body had been found in the South 20 harbor, and both Roger and Dorothy had been rigorously questioned as to their possible involvement. However, the questioning proved fruitless and the murder of the seedy android dealer remained a mystery. Life seemed ready to grind slowly on. Dorothy was still becoming used to new facets of her life but each of them now lived under the burden of being possible suspects in a murder. Two days into the third week of confinement Dorothy staggered down the stairs appearing to be weak and flustered. When questioned she evaded confrontation and took to hiding in her room. Both Roger and Norman became suspicious and finally Roger took it upon himself to unearth the secret from the sullen android. He found her sitting in the middle of her room, her legs splayed at an uncomfortable angle beneath her and her face contorted in pain. "Dorothy?" he asked with alarm rushing forward. She stared at him and moved away as if she thought that contact would bring about violent consequences. "I have been deceived," she began steadily. "I have been trapped inside a dying form." "Dying?" Roger blinked in horror. "I have incurred a malfunction in my blood system it would seem," she continued with a wavering voice. "It is being lost at an alarming rate, and I am quite certain that several facets of my body will not function without it." "Blood?" Then he noticed that she was clutching at her abdomen in obvious pain and shock hit him. He stupidly stammered for a minute as Dorothy stared at him in abject horror. "You're fine. You're not malfunctioning. I need to call Gentronix, and Norman will be up shortly." He got it out all in one breath as he proceeded to the kitchen. "Norman?" "Yes, Master Roger?" "You'll need to make a trip to the store today. Dorothy…ahem…requires some items." Norman's one eye narrowed at Roger, "Items sir?" For the first time in ages, Roger found himself flushed. "You know Norman. Feminine items." Norman blinked and then nodded knowingly at Roger. "I suggest sir that you explain to her that she is not in fact dying." Roger groaned and slumped against the wall. "Why can't there be other women in this house?" he cried in exasperation. Turning accusingly to face Norman he stammered, "Norman, I wish you were married." Norman chuckled as Roger stomped back up the stairs to place a phone call and then attempt to retain his calm dignity while he explained to Dorothy just how human she was. 

Gentronix had been surprised at the extent of Dorothy's human capacity. It appeared Del had not overlooked any areas in his creation of the perfect biological construct. Dorothy was experiencing every roller coaster of humanity and every roller coaster of femininity along with it. In the end he thrust the phone in her direction and let a Gentronix staff member explain Dorothy's situation to her. He was quietly relieved that he would not have to handle the situation himself. The scientists had assured him that this was "highly irregular" and that Dorothy's condition was indeed remarkable. After the android hung up the phone she turned to him looking chagrined. "I apologize for placing you in a potentially embarrassing situation," she stated flatly. "It appears that this is an aspect of humanity that was lost from my memory at some point." He nodded feeling satisfied that the situation had come to a close. "I am glad that I am not trapped in a dying body." Dorothy said in a quiet monotone accompanied by a grave stare. "I have done far too much to attain this state, and I would find it disconcerting if I had done it all only to attain the greatest imperfection of mortality." Roger started and stared back at her. "Done too much? What have you done?" Dorothy's mechanical voice dropped the words he dreaded to hear. "I am responsible for Del's death." 

******************************** 

Roger paced the hallway silently. When he had questioned Dorothy about Del it had been like flipping a switch. She had suddenly drawn into herself and disappeared into her room. He knew he should contact Dan but wasn't sure what to say. A murder implication would mean the loss of all the humanity Dorothy had worked to gain. Surely, she had acted with good cause. But Roger did not have the opportunity to contact Dan Dastun. At noon there was a knock on the door and Major Dastun was escorted in by Norman. "Roger, we need to talk," Dan blurted ushering Roger into his own study. "They found silicone grafting skin on Del's neck. It was a strangulation death." Silicone based skin grafts. "Roger, could Dorothy have done this to Del?" Roger was about to respond when the door to the study opened. "Dorothy!" Roger protested as the android entered the room. "Major Dastun, I presume you are here about Del," she inquired in a monotone voice. Dastun stammered and Roger stared at Dorothy in abject horror. "I confess that I am responsible for the death of Del. However, I am certain I would not take a life without cause." Dan and Roger maintained their silence. "Perhaps, if you were to access my memory you would find what you are searching for." Roger turned and stared out the window into the inky grayness of the city. He vaguely heard Dan radio into the station and protested when he was told he would be unable to follow the pair while Dorothy's memory was scoured. 

The mansion was darker than usual. The power had gone off two hours ago and Norman was fussing about the kitchen trying to salvage dinner. Roger leaned on his balcony, melancholy hanging over his head. He stared blankly into the silent streets of Paradigm, the blackness inky and all consuming. The city had gone as still and silent as the house since Dorothy had been taken in for questioning. But then it wasn't really questioning. The contents of her rolling memory would be dumped to a file and carefully examined for binary memories of Del. It was a terrible invasion. If she were truly human at least shreds of her privacy would be protected. But right now, half of Paradigm's police force was filtering through every memory that R. Dorothy Waynewright possessed. "Master Roger, telephone for you. I believe it's Major Dastun." Roger dashed past Norman and lunged for the telephone. "Yes? I see. Yes I'll be right there. Sure Dan." Roger replaced the phone on the receiver and dashed for the door. "Shall I hold dinner then sir?" called Norman. "Yes, no wait, prepare another plate. With any luck I'll be bringing Dorothy home." 

******************************** 

Roger sped down the streets of Paradigm at a reckless rate. He was using the Griffon's high beams to compensate for the lack of illumination, usually provided by the city's street lamps. However, even that light was usually anemic and filtered casting a greenish tinge over the city at night. Whipping around a corner, Roger brought the Griffon to a screeching halt in front of Paradigm's police station. After securing the car he quickly mounted the steps to find Dan waiting for him in the lobby. "We've had some new developments Roger. It looks like we can let Dorothy go." Roger felt as if he would choke on his heart. "Dorothy? How is she?" "Fine. She doesn't know the developments we found though," Dastun said as he seated himself at his desk. "Developments?" Roger took the seat across from Dastun and leaned dangerously across the desk. "What developments?" "Well," Dan began, "We got in touch with Gentronix. We found enormous records of pain in Dorothy's memory towards the end of her stay at Del's. They said that they told you that her tactile sensors had been tested, but they weren't sure how." Roger nodded feeling nausea sweep over him. "We searched the ware house and found torn pieces of the silicone grafts. Some had been burned and others had been…." Dan choked over the word, "Mutilated." Roger winced and bit hard on his lower lip. Del had tortured her to test his creations. In the name of his so-called science he inflicted agony after agony on Dorothy. "We're chalking this up as a self defense killing. She probably dragged him to the harbor when her thought processes started going off track. She was probably afraid of what she had done…hell, who wouldn't be? She did have that emotion chip put in and she knew what she had done." Roger swallowed hard, clutching the desk. Del had given Dorothy humanity but at what price? He had deserved to die. "Of course she didn't tell us anything when you picked her up because she had partially shut down due to the trauma." Dan droned on and on about his defense for Dorothy. Roger only wanted to see her. "Dan, is she all right?" "Yes, she doesn't remember the memories we found. Or doesn't appear to at least. You can go see her if you want." Roger didn't wait for further prodding. He let his chair clatter to the ground as he stepped into the interrogation room and found Dorothy waiting for him. Before he could respond she was clinging to him. "Hello Roger," came the muffled greeting from her face buried in his shirt. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and finally she freed herself. "Let's go home," Roger suggested trying to hide the relief in his voice. Norman will have dinner ready." The two turned and left the interrogation room. Before leaving the station Dan called across the empty room, "Hey Smith!" Roger turned to face the major. "We found interesting things in that memory bank. Nice kiss. You're quite the lady's man!" Roger scowled vehemently and turned to leave. Passing through the doorway he chuckled and muttered to himself, "You're a louse Dan Dastun." 


	5. Duet in the Stream of Time

chapter5 ~-=Curse of the Flesh=-~   
A Big O fanfiction by Grendel226 a.k.a. Arren Dracone 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. This fanfiction is rated R for mildly disturbing images, mild violence and adult situations. As always comments are appreciated, and flames will incur my wrath. ;-) Note: Asterisks denote a major jump in time and/or location. 

Chapter 5:   
Duet in the Stream of Time 

Roger and Dorothy dined together quietly that night, each enjoying the shared comfortable silence. Roger was glad the power had stayed off. The uninterrupted flicker of candlelight seemed to improve the meal's quality. Afterwards, they adjourned to the balcony as usual. Dorothy stared at the empty city and Roger leaned on the railing next to her. "It is good to be home," she remarked casually. "It wasn't the same without you," he admitted. That soft side of his was trying to show through again. He disliked the feelings of vulnerability that it caused. "I missed my alarm clock. Or rather I missed your expertise with the piano," he continued, fumbling for the right words. "I missed you Roger." He turned and found her staring at him with a faint smile on her lips. Wordlessly they embraced and Roger brought his lips to meet hers, noting she was indeed a quick learner. The kiss continued, uninterrupted this time, and neither wanted to break away from the comfort they found in each other. Roger was consumed with emotions and with thoughts of taking full advantage of Dorothy's humanity. No, taking advantage of her humanity was what Del had done. Dorothy would never be taken advantage of again; he would see to that. At last Dorothy pulled away from him and blushed, the synthetic blood rushing to her cheeks. "It is past your sleeping hour," she observed blankly. "Oh? Yes. You're right. Well…goodnight Dorothy." "Goodnight Roger." She left and he sank into bed, finding himself wishing her body was next to his. It was a cold night. 

Dorothy sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Something was missing. She knew what it was. Another part of the dangerous game she was not bold enough to reach for and claim. 

Roger stared into the darkness in frustration. His pride told him not to seek her out, but his heart told him he would regret not taking this opportunity for the rest of his life. 

Sighing, Dorothy opened the door to her room. Her emotions had overruled her logic and she turned a sharp left corner when she collided with something soft and sat down hard as she lost her balance. Looking up through the darkness of the hallway she made out a tall, familiar form. "Roger?" "Dorothy!" came the surprised voice as he carefully helped her up. The realization fell that they had each left their rooms with the same intent. An uncomfortable silence settled between them momentarily before she took his hand and they walked quietly back to his room. 

The pale glow of the city filtered in through the balcony window reflecting and refracting a thousand times over in the glass. Unsure fingers with trembling caresses. Uncertain lips finding certainty and strength in their kisses. The experienced led the naïve, as the two were locked in a perfect circle bound by kisses, and flesh, and whispered words. He found strength in her perfection, and she found affirmation in his humanity. Melded in body and soul, they shared a sweet and forbidden part of the dangerous game: two separate halves finding the sum of the whole. The night wore on, as they lost their painful memories of what it was like to be alone in a blissful tranquillity of knowing every curve of the body and every heartbeat of the other. Some amnesia of Paradigm was truly a blessing. 

He stared into the dancing flames of the fire that licked at the wood he had laid on minutes ago. Dorothy's head rested on his chest and he absently stroked her hair with one hand, his other arm wrapped around her, holding her close. It was mere hours before dawn now, yet they both wished the morning would never come, allowing them to treasure this night forever. "Roger?" "Hmm?" He felt too tired to form complete sentences at the moment, a lazy satisfaction hanging over him. "I remember." He knew the meaning behind the fragmented sentence and he pulled her closer. He wanted to protect her from the memories of Del. "While I regret that it was necessary to kill Del, I do not regret the price I had to pay to be here now." Roger swallowed hard. "But perhaps you would be here even if you hadn't had to pay the price. Perhaps this would have happened even if you hadn't been made more human." "I bruised your lips the first time. Had I not been altered, imagine the state your body would be in now." He winced and conceded. She had proved her point well. "I guess this is your happy ending, right Dorothy?" She was silent a moment before she began: "No. I have played a dangerous game, and the game will always carry the curse of the flesh." He shook his head and gently kissed her upturned face. She smiled returned his kiss, the light of dawn creeping in over their forms, lost once again in the joy of humanity.   



	6. The Curse of the Flesh

chapter6 ~-=Curse of the Flesh=-~   
A Big O fanfiction by Grendel226 a.k.a. Arren Dracone 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. This fanfiction is rated R for mildly disturbing images, mild violence and adult situations. As always comments are appreciated, and flames will incur my wrath. ;-) Note: Asterisks denote a major jump in time and/or location. 

Epilogue:   
The Curse of the Flesh   
This is Paradigm City. A city of lost memories and lost hopes. But I have retained some of my memories. Roger Smith was long in understanding what I meant when I told him the dangerous game always held the curse of the flesh as an ending. Many years passed which we spent in relative happiness. True to Roger's and my shared stoicism we never married for we saw no reason to. Our relationship was a series of subtle intricacies each of which we cherished. However, when Norman passed away Roger began to realize what I had meant. As the years advanced, Roger's jet-black hair began to gray, and his tall form was a bit more stooped with each passing year. Yet functioning on my synthetic blood I have remained the same as the day I took my step towards sharing the world that humans know. He lay in his bed and smiled up at me serenely, "Just as beautiful as the day I first met you. And never a victim of the curse." He then closed his eyes, his face a perfect mask of peace. Oh, but I have succumb to the curse of the flesh Roger Smith. Leaving his room I walked to the table of hourglasses and began flipping them all with my unheard of mechanical speed. Always racing, always hurrying to turn them all before the last shimmering grain of sand in that first hourglass flipped falls and is forever forgotten.   
I lean against the stone bearing Roger's name, knowing this is the closest I can ever be to him again. And this is my burden of the curse: I have regained my memory of what life alone is like. I know the sheer agony of solitude again, as I am suspended in the stream of time a solo, the other half of the duet gone forever. The lesson I have learned is that humanity is a beautiful thing but even more beautiful when shared, and that a brief existence is best when one truly lives rather than just existing. But as I have always done, I will adapt to meet the curse head on. I run my fingers over the smooth marble bearing the name of Roger Smith as I reach for my power supply. Before giving the wires a merciless and irreparable tug, I wonder how many other androids and humans in this world have been in this situation. However, I, R. Dorothy Smith, Have Come To Terms. 

**********************************   
Authors Note: I'd like to thank everybody who made it all the way through my story. This was my first attempt at a fanfic based on anything other than a video game so I had far more concrete character styles to wrestle with. I'd greatly appreciate any comments or constructive criticism so that I can improve my writing and hopefully come out with some better work. But I do hope you enjoyed the read.   



End file.
